The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly concerns a toy capable of manipulation by a child in a manner to simulate the flying of an airplane.
Children's toys in the form of model airplanes are well known. Such toys can be hand held by the child while walking or running, and manipulated to simulate the motions of an actual airplane. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,698 and 3,608,234 disclose large toy airplane structures that are worn by the child and manipulated while walking or running. Although the toys that are worn give a more realistic feeling of controlling the flight of an airplane, they are cumbersome, and generally do not provide more than one or two modes of manipulative motion. The relatively large size and fixed construction of earlier worn airplane toys generally thwarted variations in appearance, thereby restricting the versatility and appeal of the toy.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an aircraft toy adapted to be worn by a child and manipulated while running or walking.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy as in the foregoing object having several modes of manipulative motion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature having interchangable components which facilitate appearance variations.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature of durable, safe construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.